


Train of thoughts

by Annie_Archer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst and Humor, Character Study, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling asleep in a railroad, Myrcella for the win, Road Trips, emancipation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Archer/pseuds/Annie_Archer
Summary: Myrcella is on her way back to London for the holidays, to a life she doesn't want, that she feels trapped in.When she falls asleep in the train and wakes up somewhere completely else, she firstly thinks she is going to die.But with the help of some curious people she meets on the way(including a vegan cooking book author, some very extroeverted hairdressers and a family with a far too cute son)maybe this accident could be more than that, it could be a journey to herself.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Myrcella Baratheon & Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell (Past), Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell (past), Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Trainride

Myrcella hated this train ride, the first one in her life actually. Not the riding as such, there was enough one could do in the meantime: Reading, watching videos, even studying. What she hated was what this train ride represented in her life: Going back home from university meant going back to London, to her mother, to her golden cage. All the good things in her life (minus Tommen, Uncle Tyrion and Uncle Jaime - no wait, he wasn't even her uncle) were at Casterly College. Or had been, Trystane had broken up with her two days ago. According to him 'they simply had grown apart'. The sad part: He was right and Myrcella couldn't even hate him for that. She checked her phone again - still some time to go. All these years, she had always flown home, but according to Tyrion, her mother had made such a mess in London that she had simply forgotten to book a ticket. Now not even Lannister money could wing that. Therefore the necessity of taking the train. Myrcella sighed and looked out if the window. Hills, trees and farms were rushing past. She wondered what her father was doing at the moment. Not Robert Baratheon, the man whose last name she had inherited and who was currently divorcing her mother. Her real father who she had always only known as Uncle Jaime. He was in Paris now, he had asked her if she wanted to visit - but she had declined. Her mother needed her now, more than ever. Jaime would be fine, he was always fine. Shiny and glorious and proud and roaring. Whereas her mother drunk to much and lost control. Myrcella already dreaded home, Jeoffrey being cruel and her mother being irresponsible. But it was her duty as a daughter, being there and being fine. The fallout between her....biological father (it was still weird to think that) and her mother had been horrible, screaming match and threat of lawyers included, and now there was radio silence.

After carefully inspecting the headrest for suspicious chewing gums, she leaned her head back, finally closing her eyes, her arms clinging around her Prada bag. It might be undeniable, but the days full of pressure were catching up with her. Myrcella was tired, so tired and especially tired of it all. In London, the first thing she would do when the car would pick her up was get a proper coffee from Starbucks. Or maybe indulge in a latte with a caramel shot. So much sugar. But her mother didn't have to know, right? Maybe get something to eat as well. Something tastier than the rabbit food they had at home. Cheese cake. Or chocolate cake. Or...

"As I said Val, he knows nothing!" 

The obnoxious hollering of a loud female voice ripped her out of her reverie. Myrcella opened her eyes just to see that a group of three people had invaded the former quiet carriage of 1st class. It was two women and a man who were absolutely not concerned with propriety, letting themselves fall on the seats with their huge duffle bags on the floor. The huge red-haired and also red-bearded man even put his feet up on one of the other seats.  
The woman who had talked first went on ranting.

"I tell you, he always puts his black stuff in the wash with my colour ones and then they get all weird. I mean seriously, what is it with fuckin' Wintertown police and their "All Black" - policy?"

"All Blacks are a Rugby team for me," the man remarked lazily, "damn New Zealanders, beat the Aussies last night."

"Tormund, nobody, really nobody, cares!" the third woman argued. Then she turned towards Myrcella. "Missy, or do you care?"

Dumbstruck at being addressed in such a manner, she shook her head.

"See?!? Proves my point! Goodness, I am so looking forwards to home," she sighed, "only five stations to go until Wintertown. Maybe the people getting in and out will even be quick. No fucking Southerners around."

Myrcella wanted to argue that London was very well in the South so there would be heaps of Southerners around soon, when her eyes fell on the clock in her phone. The train must have been delayed at some point, there was no way they couldn't have reached London by now. Unless...no...impossible. She had not been asleep for so long!

"Excuse me," she said politely to the weird group, never forgetting her manners, "but how close are we to London?"

The dark-haired woman (who was actually very pretty in an exotical kind of way, Myrcella noted distantly) looked at her amused.

"Honey, we are way past. By hours actually. We are rather close to Manchester. Past it actually, we just came from it. The next station is called Maidenpool. Look, we are actually stopping in 15 minutes. Honey, are you sure you are okay?"

No, Myrcella was not okay. She felt as if she would faint or throw up or both. Past London! In the middle of England! What should she do now? 15 minutes! She tried calling her mother and Uncle Tyrion and even Jaime - but there was voice mail everywhere. Somehow she didn't think it was a good idea calling her dad, he probably would only laugh anyway. Startled, Myrcella suddenly realized that there was nobody. Nobody in her life would come and rescue her. Her friends were far away and she felt to embarrassed to tell - Perfect Myrcella didn't nodd off. A girl like her had a reputation to uphold. The world started to spin around her. "Aye, do you need help?" the red-haired, brash woman asked, hint of concern in her voice, but the girl shook her head. Reputation Myrcella, think about your reputation!Air. She needed fresh air. At the next stop, she took her suitcase and stumbled out of the door as soon as the train came to a halt, totally ignoring the concerned calls from the other passengers. /p> 

Then, the train was gone, and she stood there at the station, alone, wondering what the he'll she had just done.


	2. Maidenpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella is stranded in Maidenpool and makes some new aquaintances.  
She is 16 in my canon.

It was drafty at "Maidenpoo Train Statio" as the broken sign proclaimed, a place that had definitely seen better days. There were no people around, nobody she could ask for help. 

"Alright Myrcella. Think! Make a plan!" she told herself. 

She needed to get back to London. Quickly. Before they started missing her. Well, on second thought, Tommen still at his boarding school, her mother would probably be drunk, Jeoffrey wouldn't care and her father would be busy with another woman, so very likely, nobody would miss her for a time unless Uncle Tyrion decided to stop by. Still, it was probably best to get a train ticket in the other direction as soon as possible. Why wasn't there a desk here to buy one? After a couple of minutes fruitlessly searching for a staff member or at least a time table with departure times, she decided the next best thing - looking online. However, it turned out the internet connection was so weak all googling would take ages and her battery was going down in an alarming speed. That combined with the uncomfortable weather made her relocate, aimlessly wandering through the streets of the village that, on a second glance, seemed to be bigger than the crappy train station had made her expect. Suddenly, a red brick house with a thatched roof caught her attention. The sign next to the door names it "The Onion Knight - Mel's Tearoom", it seemed to be a pub or restaurant of some sorts. At least it would be warm and possibly have wifi.  
Myrcella pushed open the door and stopped in confusion. Apparently, "The Onion Knight" was a pub, stereotypically done in dark oak wood with a few beers on tab and from what the girl could see an impressive collection of other spirits. There was nothing that looked like a "tearoom" here.

"Hey, can I help you?" suddenly someone asked.

Myrcella turned around to see a girl about her own age standing behind her. She was rather short and dark-haired with a nice smile and kind eyes, wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt a couple of sizes too big. The sleeves were rolled up, giving her a quite layed-back look. The most striking feature however was the portwine stain on her cheek that she had not bothered covering up.

"Uhm, I was looking for the tearoom," Myrcella answered.

"Oh," she looked around, "sorry the door got shut again. Alright, follow me."

The waitress (she was a waitress, right?) led her towards a backdoor, when she opened it Myrcella was greeted by the smell of lavender. Suddenly, she had to sneeze.

"Sorry, I know, I told Mel the lavender is too much," the other one apologized, "well, take a seat wherever you like, I will be with you shortly."

The blonde woman was left standing in the entrance to the backroom with glass doors to a beautifully tended garden. The whole furniture seemed mismatched at first, but then Myrcella found all the tables were "themed" in a way. There was a longer Victorian table with chairs made from dark ebony wood, plush cushions on the floor next to a low table that looked Eastern to Myrcella, an arrangement of Roman-style diwans with little tables besides them and so on. People, mainly women, were scattered all over the room, talking animatedly, while soft violin music was playing in the background. It looked safe and comfortable and she breathed out in relief. Myrcella let herself fall on a plush sofa that seemed very much "bought at IKEA", something her mother would never have accepted, but was very comfortable. She even found a socket for her phone charger. Just that moment, the girl from before walked in again.

"Okay, I see you have already found the socket for your charger. Great! Here is the Wifi-Code." She gave Myrcella a little piece of paper.

"How did you know I needed it?" she asked.

"I recognize a lost soul when I see one," the girl in the flannel shirt replied a bit wistfully, "I am Shireen, by the way. And you look like you need something nice to drink and a big piece of cake! This is the coffee-menue. We don't have a fixed card as it is all daily specials. "

"I'm Myrcella, nice to meet you. You are right, I really had a shitty day," she admitted to her own surprise. She usually never gave details to people she didn't know profoundly, but Shireen's friendliness was disarming. She had a quick look at the menue. "I would like to have a coffee with milk and caramel if that is possible and some chocolate cake."

"Of course that is possible. As we are a vegan cafe, we don't serve "normal" milk. Would you like soy or almond milk in your coffee?"

"Almond, please," she responded.

"Alright, coming right up!" Shireen chirped cheerfully, disappearing through a small door into what might be the kitchen.

When Myrcella entered the wifi-code, she got slightly confused, who on earth would pick "th3ReDg0dlive$" as a password? It was hard to crack though. Researching turned out to be quite depressing, purchasing tickets online was not a problem but there would be no train into the other direction the same day. Actually, there would not be one on the next day either, apparently there was some kind of work going to start on the rails. When Shireen came back with her order, Myrcella was already close to tears.

"What is the matter?" the waitress asked, looking at her upset customer, sitting down next to her after setting down the other. "Boyfriend trouble? Family issues?"

"No. Well, yes, Trystane, my boy - my ex-boyfriend and I broke up. But that is not the problem. I have to go to London and now I can't go home because I am stranded here and there are railworks on the track."

"Hmm, alright, that sucks. Is there nobody that can pick you up? Mum? Dad? Anyone?"

Myrcella shook her head. "Mother is drunk and wouldn't come. My f - her husband, Robert, he is divorcing her at the moment and seldomly picks up when I am calling. My father is in Paris with his girlfriend and my uncle, who would pick me up, is on a conference in Tokio starting tomorrow. And I don't want to call my grandfather because he will be super upset and that will make everything worse."

Shireen thought for a moment. "Your last name wouldn't be "Baratheon" by any chance?"

Myrcella looked at her in utter surpise. "It is actually, how do you know?"

"I'm Shireen Baratheon. Your.. well, I guess he is your dad in a way, is my dad's older brother. You are the branch of the family we officially do not talk about but still talk about in a way." She shrugged her shoulders. "Which makes you kind-of my cousin. That's cool, I always wanted to meet you!" 

Myrcella gaped at her with her mouth open, not understanding how Shireen could simply accept her so nonchalantly.

"You know, there are other ways back from Maidenpool to London. You could simply take the bus from here to the next bigger city, that's Harrenhal, and then take the train. I don't have a driver's license, unfortunatedly, so I can't take you, but my dad or Davos or Mel might be able to."

"Will there still be a train this evening?" Myrcella asked.

"Of course not," Shireen all but laughed, "this is countryside! You can stay with us though, if you like."

Myrcella nearly choked on her coffee. "Do you think that is okay with your parents? I mean, I am practically a stranger."

"You are practically family!" she corrected.

"From the wrong side of the family," the blonde gitl corrected.

"True, though I guess my dad isn't happy with Uncle Renly either. I like him, though. And you know, his boyfriend's sister is my boyfriend's brother's ex-girlfriend, that is so weird!"

"Okay, it is confusing!" Myrcella agreed.

"Well actually not so much. See, Renly hooks up with Loras. Loras has a little sis called Margaery. Margaery is the girlfriend of Robb. Ex-girlfriend now. And Robb has a little brother called Brandon. That's my boyfriend. Oh and Robb's and Bran's Dad, Ned -"

"Wait, you are not talking about the famous Ned Stark that my - that Robert always talked about but we never met!"

Shireen grinned. "Exactly that family. Why didn't you visit them?"

"Mother hates Scotland," Myrcella explained, making Shireen laugh. "Oh Myrcella, you have missed out on something, they are a bunch of cool dudes. Now, I am afraid I have to do some work and I will let Dad and Mel know you are staying over."

Myrcella watched her kind-of cousin going about her work, from time to time trying to contact her family. Finally, she send everyone a message, letting them know she was fine and would come home as soon as possible. Thinking about it, being stranded somewhere couldn't be worse than being at home, could it?


End file.
